When Ice Melts
by jd-anney
Summary: CHAPTERS 4,5, AND 6 POSTED! heero and mina pairing. imy first GW/SM fic and i'd say it could be interesting. please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Hey, everyone! Well, maybe you've seen my fanfics lurking around this site [ever heard of Finding Love in the Strangest Places and Waiting and Letting Go of a Lover…?]. Now, I'm trying to work on another crossover concerning Minako. In this story, she's paired up with…Heero! Not too many of those fics present so I decided to get to action. LOL! Anyway, Heero may be a bit OOC here…I dunno! I don't know him personally so don't sue me if I'm wrong about his personality or his actions. Anyway, please read and review! Thanks a bunch! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MY BODYGUARD…MY LOVER

            Chapter 1 ~_ It's a __Mission___

"Thank you! Thank you very much, everyone!" cried a teary-eyed blonde, her award in one hand the other waving about. "I couldn't have done it without all of you." And then she waved one last time to the audience and stepped off the stage, the crowd cheering for her. 

            Backstage, microphones were shoved in front of her almost immediately. "Minako Aino, how does it feel to have your first Oscar?" a reporter fired away instantly. "Well," the blonde started. "It's kinda surreal, actually. I mean, my second movie already earned me this," she answered as she held up her award. A soft and furry movement was felt around her ankles and she looked down and saw a white cat purring happily. "Artemis," she said happily and picked up the cat. "I couldn't have done it without you, either," she added, nuzzling her feline friend. 

            "Excuse me, but Ms. Aino won't be answering any more questions for the moment," interjected an old woman in her mid-forties clad in a grey business suit. "If you wish you could go to her press conference in 2 days and ask as many questions as time would allow," said the woman. "She's tired as you can see."

            "Sorry, but Ms. Farlea is right," Minako said, addressing the woman who's also her manager. And then she was whisked away by two of the event security guards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "And you heard it here first, folks. The lovely Minako Aino and her first Oscar," sounded the woman on TV.

            "Woohoo! She won!" cried a guy in black overalls, his arms waving in joy. "Stop it, Duo," said Wufei. "It's justifiable for a guy to cheer if his favorite basketball team won, but it's disgraceful to hear a man cheer for a wimpy actress."

            "Right on, grasshopper," Duo replied, his fingers in a salute. "Wax on. Wax off. Wax on. Wax off," teased the guy as he hopped away from the living room. The Chinese boy just shook his head and continued to eat his dinner. Quatre changed channels and stopped at the news. 

            _"Earlier today, a young geneticist was said to be kidnapped when she was working in the lab. Nineteen-year old Ami Mizuno, genetics engineer, was working on a new medical cure when at _eight o'clock___ this evening, she was found missing by one of her colleagues. Security cameras where supposed to capture the crime scene but the tape was nowhere to be found. Police are already investigating on this. This is Sherry McLore reporting for F7 news"_

When Quatre turned the television off, he turned to Wufei and said, "That's the 3rd kidnapping case this week."

            "So what?" shrugged the Chinese. "Kidnapping is very popular these days."

            "I don't know. It's rather odd, don't you think? First, that cook, Makoto. Then the temple priestess, Rei. They didn't even leave a ransom note! I just think there's more to it than kidnapping or ransom," the blonde reasoned out.

            "We'll know soon enough," Heero said as he got off the phone, letting his presence known to the two boys. "Pack up, we've got  mission." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, whaddya think? Short as usual but hey, I'm just starting out! I'll try to make it more exciting next time. I've already written chapters 2 and 3 but am too lazy to type it in. Maybe tomorrow. LOL! ^_^ please read and review!                  ----jd_anney


	2. Meet Your Match

Hey! Hey! Yet another chapter of When Ice Melts…before I start, I'd like to apologize, if ever, to the author of another story with the same title. I don't know if there is one but the title just sounded familiar to me. I'll gladly change the designation if there is another one like this before. Now, on to the story! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 2 – _Meet Your Match_

            "Ugh, where am I?" whispered a nauseated Minako as she tried to open her eyes. She carefully moved her head and looked around. _The hotel, she thought. Artemis was right beside her, nudging her cheek. "What happened?" she asked. _

            "You don't remember?" the cat asked. 

            "No. I'm afraid after Ms. Farlea ushered me away from the press, I can't remember anything," she answered. She slowly sat up, her left palm caressing her forehead. 

            "We don't know what happened exactly but when Ms. Farlea talked to one of the producers and left you, after a few seconds you screamed and we saw you lying on the floor. I was with Farlea when we heard you," Artemis explained. "Are you ok now?" he inquired. 

            "Yeah, I guess so," she answered. Suddenly, the door flew open and in came 5, rather cute, guys with a panic-stricken Ms. Farlea following behind them. "What the…? Who are you? What's going on here?" Minako asked, looking at her manager. 

            "Well, after what happened, I asked an agency for security and then these boys came barging in," babbled Farlea. 

            A guy with his brown hair in a long braid leaned to Minako and grinned. "Hey, ma'am. I'm Duo Mawxell. It's my ultimate pleasure protecting damsels in distress like you," he introduced, holding out his hand. 

            "Get out!!!" shrieked the girl then a hand was quickly placed over her mouth and stopped her. She opened her eyes and found a pair of icy blue eyes staring intently at her. _There's something about those eyes, she thought. _Cold and unresponsive but I can feel his fury. __

            "Look, lady," Heero drawled, his hand still over her mouth. He had placed his knee on the bed and Minako couldn't muster to move. "That woman called for security," he said, pointing to her manger's direction but not taking his eyes away from her. "So that means you're in danger. Whether you like it or not, you'll be needing protection. For your information, kidnapping is a trend these days and being part of that trend is up to you," he added. Heero released her mouth but put both hands on either side of her.

            Minako felt her anger bubbling up and thrust her chin stubbornly. "Hey, I just fainted from all the commotion, ok? It's no big deal! People faint once in a while especially when they receive and Oscar," she said. 

            Heero was quiet for a moment, then quietly but firmly ordered to the others, "Get out for a while." Ms. Farlea was shocked at the demand and was about to protest when Heero shot her a menacing glance. "I'll just, how do you say, brief our superstar here. Not to worry. I swear I won't throttle her…yet," he said. 

            "Better do as he says, ma'am," Quatre suggested as he steered her outside the room. "Oh, well. I guess we can save the introductions for later," the lady tentatively said, then left with Winner. 

            "Let's go, Duo," Trowa called as he followed Wufei outside. "Spoilsport," the braided guy muttered, then as the last person left, Heero stood up and locked the door. 

            "I demand an explanation…fast!" insisted Minako, her hands clutching the sheets. Heero turned to look at her then his eyes caught a movement beside the bed. He walked over to the spot and grabbed whatever it was causing the movement. 

            _A cat, he silently exclaimed. Holding the cat behind its neck, he opened the door, threw Artemis outside, and relocked it. Turning, he saw Minako scamper off the bed and run towards him. She didn't go far. Two steps away from the bed, she began to tremble and fall face first. Heero came to her quickly and held her by the waist. Her face was against his chest, her knees buckling. _

            "Why did you do that to Artemis?" she asked weakly. 

            He saw her pale face then he placed one arm beneath her knees and the other around her shoulder and carried her to the bed. 

            "This talk is personal," he said as he placed her on top of the comforter, then he sat on the edge of the mattress. "And your cat may worry about you too much if he finds out."

            "You don't seem like an animal lover to know enough about those things."

            __

_            Still haughty, _he thought. Heero had his fair share with this kind of situation so he knew what to do and he had to retaliate fast. "No, I'm not. But I know enough about you and from what I've gathered; I can say that neither you nor your cat is normal." 

            Minako's blue eyes widened at his statement. _How'd he know?_ But she won't give up easily. _He might be bluffing. _"So Artemis has a crescent on his forehead and I'm a great actress. What's so different about that?"

            "What's so different is that your cat can talk as good as a Harvard graduate and that you're next on their list." He stood up, still looking at her, while he crossed his arms on his chest. For the umpteenth time, she surprised him. Most of the people who got 'The Look' from Heero were, more or less, intimidated. She, on the other hand, didn't look the least bit. In fact, she grew braver by the act!

            "Look, Mr. I-Look-Cold-So-Die. I don't know what planet you're from but could you tell me why and what Artemis should worry about and on who's list I am next?" she stated.

            Heero weighed the situation for a minute then thought better of it. This girl cold get in trouble if she knew more but he bet his life, Minako would do anything just to get information. And that's what he was afraid of. _Afraid?__ he thought. __Now that's a word I rarely use! She's a very important witness and bait, he lectured himself. "Have you heard about those recent kidnappings? Makoto? Rei? The latest one was Ami, ever heard of her?"_

            "So, what? What 've I got to do with them? I don't even know them!" 

            Heero heaved a sigh. This was going to be tougher than he thought. "Don't you? Are you sure? Then why do you think that they're coming after you and another girl, huh?"

            "Duh!" she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I'm famous! Ever heard of the word…

 r-a-n-s-o-m?"

            "Ever heard of the word Oz?" he retorted and continued when she nodded her head slowly. "They're the one behind all this. And believe me; they've got enough money to support them for five lifetimes."

            "I still can't get it," a confused Minako said. "What does that have to do with me? What do they want from me?" She pulled her legs to her chest, hugging her knees. 

            "We still don't know," he answered. "But the one factor that links Makoto, Rei, Ami, Usagi, and you is that all of your past records starting the year before have been erased. Everything from birth records and school records to addresses were deleted. Do you remember who your parents are? Or what school you went to in elementary?" When Minako shook her head, he continued. "I didn't think so."

            She looked away from him, her eyes glowing with fear. She was quiet for a moment, too dumbfounded to talk. Heero knew the girl needed space so he turned to go but stopped when Minako called him…sort of. 

            "Hey, you!" she called out, her voice a bit shaky. He turned and spared her a glance. "You'll protect me, right?" she asked, gently now. 

            _Pathetic little creature, he thought. Heero extended his hand and said, "The name's Heero Yuy, lady. And yes, I'll protect you." __Until I know what they're up to, he swore mentally. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well? How was it? Please review! I'm begging you! LOL! Ok, so maybe I'm not so desperate but I am hoping for your evaluation. Please…??? Any comments and suggestions are appreciated. Flames are nonetheless laughed at. LOL!       ---jd_ anney


	3. Just The Beginning

            Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who wrote in their reviews! Nice to know there're lots of Minako/Heero lovers out there. **Venus of Love- yes, I am sick of Serena. Thanks for the review! ^_^ **Sadie Joyce**- ****Myst**** Lady- it's a good thing I'm not the only one having trouble writing Heero. I know that he has a hard character in GW but he doesn't have to be such a burden in writing fanfics, too! And yes, I love the movie "The Bodyguard". ****Aino**** Yuy- I'll try to beat the laziness bug and try to update soon. I don't know if there'll be other pairings, too, but I'll try. Want to suggest one? **Aphrodite**- I know! Only a few Minako fics are there and I'm insatiable still! ****Gypsygal- Minako is one of my favorites, too. People just don't do her justice, not writing much fanfics about her and all. ****Transcedent- Nice nick! Yay! I'm happy there are increasing numbers of Minako/Heero fics, too! ****Serenity-Olus- Yeah, we Mina/Heero pairing lovers should stick together. LOL!**

            And now…let's go on to the story! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 3- _Just the Beginning_

The crowd inside the conference room was getting larger and larger by the minute. "This is gonna be hard," muttered Duo. The five guys were there at the press conference thinking that the kidnappers might take Minako next. The actress was seated center of the long table in front of the room with Heero behind her. "Heero, you lucky dog," again said the braided boy. "I should be the one behind Ms. Aino. And with my good looks, awesome body and dashing smile, I could get discovered! But where am i? at the back, looking for men in trench coats!," he said sarcastically. 

             "Stop mumbling," interrupted Wufei. "Sorry, sensei," ribbed Duo as he bowed before the Chinese pilot.

            Meanwhile, Minako was eyeing everyone inside the room. To ease her nervousness, she reached for the water bottle and unscrewed it with shaky hands. Heero saw her trembling and wasn't the least bit surprised when it spilled on her dress. 

            "Oh, my!" she cried out and stood as Ms. Farlea tried to wipe it with a napkin. "Why don't you change back there, Mina?" her manager suggested. Farlea started to walk towards the room when Minako stopped her. 

            "Ms. Farlea, would you mind if you stay here and tell the people I'll be back in a few minutes? Mr. Yuy will come with me instead."

            Both persons the actress mentioned looked at her with surprise. Farlea started to protest and Heero gave Mina a curt, "No." Minako grasped Heero's arm and looked at him pleadingly.

            "Please," she told the blue-eyed boy. "We won't be gone long. I need to talk to you," she whispered, adding the last words for Heero's ears only. The boy nodded and the two went to Minako's suite, leaving a mouth-opened Farlea behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AT THE SUITE

            Heero locked the door and then leaned on it as he put his hands in his pocket. None of them said a word until Minako returned from her room. She looked at him and walked towards the boy slowly, a sly smile on her face. 

            "What are you doing?" he asked with one of his brows raised, refusing to move from his position. She didn't answer and just kept on moving towards him. "What? You suddenly turned mute, or something?" he said again. She didn't answer, not until she was just about a few inches away from him and it wasn't the answer he was looking for. 

            "The relaxed stance doesn't suit you, Heero," she told him, that secretive smile still plastered on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and scooted closer. "Why, Heero," she exclaimed lightly while one of her hands played on his collar. "If I knew better, I'd say you're scared stiff."

            Heero shot her a glance that usually scared the jeepers out of people. But not Minako. "Stiff, maybe. Scared, never," he said as he pried Mina's hands away from him. "Irritated, very," he added. Minako backed away and sat on the bed, her head on her hands. "What's gotten into you?" he inquired. He's seen enough of her to conclude that she's no ordinary girl. She won't be showing this change in her personality if nothing's the matter. 

            "Would you believe me if I told you that I'm scared? Scared enough to admit it to a crazy yet cute guy?" she asked halfheartedly. Heero shook his head in disbelief. There's got to be more to it than that.

            "There's no need for you to be, Minako," he assured her. 

            "I remembered something last night…something about my fainting," she said tentatively. She fidgeted a bit before she continued. "I thought I was dreaming then. I heard someone say that they couldn't kill me yet because it wasn't HER order. Then I felt an icy grip on my wrist before I lost consciousness again."

            Heero analyzed the new data and mentally noted it. "I don't know how this could help us but I'm certain it will," he told her. All of a sudden, she flung herself into Heero's arms. Heero, out of surprise, caught her by the waist and held her. Tears came pouring out of Mina's eyes as she clung onto Heero, holding him desperately. He didn't know what to do! He wasn't trained for this, not unless he missed the lecture in this kind of stuff in Destruction 101 and Cold-Heartedness 17. instead, he decided to pat her head gently and run his hands down her hair.

            "Umm…look," he said slowly, stammering. "You better stop that. It won't do you any good." _What the hell's happening to me? he scolded himself. __I have never stammered in my whole life nor got anywhere near it.__ So why now?_

"Would it make you feel better if I said that I'm clinging to you because you make me feel safe? Not to mention that you're positively good looking?" she said from behind, a hint of laughter in her voice. 

            "You tell me you're afraid yet you still find time to tease me," he said incredulously. 

            The door then flew open and Duo came into view. "Hey, you guys. The old woman's going gaga down there. You better…go…down…now…," he said, slowing down when he saw the two holding each other. Then he smiled that childish smile of his. "But you know, I could always tell her you're too busy to hurry down." 

            Heero groaned and released Mina before ordering the other guy to go away. 

"Uh-huh, I understand. Whatever you say!" Duo cried jokingly before disappearing out the door. 

            Heero saw the girl smirking and he merely stood up and shook his head. Minako walked past him to the door then stopped and turned around to face him. "Heero, what I said a moment ago…it's true. I do feel safe when you're near. And yes, you're very VERY good looking." Then she ran downstairs to the conference hall leaving a surprised Heero behind. 

            _She's one weird girl, he concluded to himself as he followed her. _And I'll have a hard time figuring her out. __

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Well, how was it? Was it good? Did it suck? Lame? Interesting? What? Tell me! Please, please review! ---jd_anney


	4. Coldhearted Brute

Like I told ya! Here's the next chapter! Fast, huh? Well, thanks to those who reviewed! I haven't read them yet but thanks again! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 4- _A Kiss Is Worth A Thousand Words_

The air outside was great! It smelled of ocean and trees. She stretched out her arms high above her head. _Well, at least I can get one thing from the quarrel Heero and I had. The sun was setting and she watched it intently. _This is beautiful! _She hugged herself and her joy was short lived. Not even the beauty of her surroundings could make her forget._

            _Who am I? Where did I come from? Why are they after me? _

            She seized her head as if that could stop the questions. She's in trouble and she knew it well. _Why can't I remember anything?_ She heaved a sigh and stood up. _Well, no point in brooding over it now. _As she turned around, she connected with someone's chest and she looked up. Strong arms wrapped around her, made her feel safe.

            "Heero," she whispered, breathless.

            "Minako," he said with equal fervor. 

            "What are you doing here?" they said simultaneously.

            The girl looked away but still, she clung on to him, holding his shirt front. "I was just out for a walk. Trying out the scenery."

            "And trying to catch a cold," he said gently. She turned to put her head on his shoulder and he could feel her breath lightly fanning the base of his neck. Neither one of them said a word and both reveled on the feel of each other with the night wind blowing softly.

            "I'm scared," she whispered finally.

            "No, you're not. You're terrified," he corrected. They were whispering to one another, as if they're afraid that they'd wake up from a wonderful dream if they so much as spoke a bit louder.

            He placed two fingers under her chin and tipped her head gently to make her look at him. "But I told you…you have no need to be."

            Then, they understood each other and closed their eyes and, ever so slowly, their lips met.

            She felt it, the full impact of his kiss yet, it was light as dawn. Nothing but a gently touch of his lips on hers but it made her heart beat faster. It made her feel safe.

            Her lips felt so soft and he couldn't bear to part with her. It wasn't just the kiss, it was them. He didn't want it to but it had to end. He was living a dangerous life and she deserved much more.

            It was she who broke the spell. "If you keep doing that, I might believe you sooner or later," she said with a smile.

            He withdrew his hands away from her and turned his back on her. _Damn! What the hell did I just do? "We better go back," he said, the coldness back in his voice._

            "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

            He quickly spun his head around upon hearing the bloody scream. Nowhere. She was nowhere in sight! He scanned the area…nothing. "Mina! Minako!" he called out the stopped as he felt something beneath his shoes. Kneeling down, he saw her big red bow. The ribbon that complimented her hair making her look as if she's a big present on 

X-mas day. A present just for him.

            "They'll pay," he hissed with a deadly look in his eyes. "They'll surely pay!"

            He ran to the house and swung the door open. Everyone looked at him, each person frozen as they drunk in his state. His eyes were spitting fire, his chest heaving up and down from his panting, his feet wide apart planted firmly. "Suit up, guys," he commanded, his voice low but just as demanding.

            "What happened, Heero?" concern flooding Quatre's voice.

            "Mina's gone," he said in a stage whisper.

            The only reaction he got was Farlea's scream before Trowa caught her fainted body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

so much for the safehouse bit, huh? I dunno what came over me when I wrote this! And so sorry if it's mushy… Well, please review!  ---jd_anney


	5. A Kiss Is Worth A Thousand Words

Like I told ya! Here's the next chapter! Fast, huh? Well, thanks to those who reviewed! I haven't read them yet but thanks again! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 4- _A Kiss Is Worth A Thousand Words_

The air outside was great! It smelled of ocean and trees. She stretched out her arms high above her head. _Well, at least I can get one thing from the quarrel Heero and I had. The sun was setting and she watched it intently. _This is beautiful! _She hugged herself and her joy was short lived. Not even the beauty of her surroundings could make her forget._

            _Who am I? Where did I come from? Why are they after me? _

            She seized her head as if that could stop the questions. She's in trouble and she knew it well. _Why can't I remember anything?_ She heaved a sigh and stood up. _Well, no point in brooding over it now. _As she turned around, she connected with someone's chest and she looked up. Strong arms wrapped around her, made her feel safe.

            "Heero," she whispered, breathless.

            "Minako," he said with equal fervor. 

            "What are you doing here?" they said simultaneously.

            The girl looked away but still, she clung on to him, holding his shirt front. "I was just out for a walk. Trying out the scenery."

            "And trying to catch a cold," he said gently. She turned to put her head on his shoulder and he could feel her breath lightly fanning the base of his neck. Neither one of them said a word and both reveled on the feel of each other with the night wind blowing softly.

            "I'm scared," she whispered finally.

            "No, you're not. You're terrified," he corrected. They were whispering to one another, as if they're afraid that they'd wake up from a wonderful dream if they so much as spoke a bit louder.

            He placed two fingers under her chin and tipped her head gently to make her look at him. "But I told you…you have no need to be."

            Then, they understood each other and closed their eyes and, ever so slowly, their lips met.

            She felt it, the full impact of his kiss yet, it was light as dawn. Nothing but a gently touch of his lips on hers but it made her heart beat faster. It made her feel safe.

            Her lips felt so soft and he couldn't bear to part with her. It wasn't just the kiss, it was them. He didn't want it to but it had to end. He was living a dangerous life and she deserved much more.

            It was she who broke the spell. "If you keep doing that, I might believe you sooner or later," she said with a smile.

            He withdrew his hands away from her and turned his back on her. _Damn! What the hell did I just do? "We better go back," he said, the coldness back in his voice._

            "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

            He quickly spun his head around upon hearing the bloody scream. Nowhere. She was nowhere in sight! He scanned the area…nothing. "Mina! Minako!" he called out the stopped as he felt something beneath his shoes. Kneeling down, he saw her big red bow. The ribbon that complimented her hair making her look as if she's a big present on 

X-mas day. A present just for him.

            "They'll pay," he hissed with a deadly look in his eyes. "They'll surely pay!"

            He ran to the house and swung the door open. Everyone looked at him, each person frozen as they drunk in his state. His eyes were spitting fire, his chest heaving up and down from his panting, his feet wide apart planted firmly. "Suit up, guys," he commanded, his voice low but just as demanding.

            "What happened, Heero?" concern flooding Quatre's voice.

            "Mina's gone," he said in a stage whisper.

            The only reaction he got was Farlea's scream before Trowa caught her fainted body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

so much for the safehouse bit, huh? I dunno what came over me when I wrote this! And so sorry if it's mushy…I think I have SARS! LOL! Well, please review!  ---jd_anney


	6. Emotions Stirred

Hello again, everybody! Here's the 6th chapter. I'm starting on the next one. This chapter is just to lengthen the story. LOL! Just to give suspense and…because I don't know much about GW stuff. I'm still researching about things so please be patient. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 6 – _The Stirring_

_            Numb. I can't feel my body. Can't…open my eyes. _She tried moving her head but failed. _I must try one more time. Struggling to open her eyes, a sharp pain registered in her head. Slowly, she saw light, dim and faded. Her blue eyes roamed her whereabouts, but her vision wasn't at all clear. __Where am I? She was inside a cold room without any furniture except for the bed she realized she was in. With all her strength, she tried sitting up and slowly rose. Her body was sweaty despite the evident coldness that she's feeling. _

            _How did I get here? "Damn," she managed to whisper, her eyes shut tight. _I'm so tired of forgetting my past and not remembering anything. __

            Then an image filled her mind. It was of a boy with dark brown hair and the hollowest Prussian blue eyes she's ever seen.

             "Heero." After a whisper, she dropped back to the soft mattress with the boy still in her mind. _Help me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Dr. J just gave them the exact location of their target. Oz laboratory. After that brief message, theyquickly went in their mobile suits leaving Quatre behind with Ms. Farlea. Heero had been quiet the whole time but his Zero was way ahead of the three. 

            "He's not excited, isn't he?" joked Duo. The rest just ignored his remark and continued to follow Heero. 

            Inside his mobile suit, Heero was already thinking of ways on how to kill Minako's abductor. "He'll regret what he did…I'll make him," he swore coarsely. Her being lost was a great shock to everyone, even him. Normally, he'd just go after them himself but not this time. Everything has to flow smoothly. "Nothing wrong must happen," he said. He's a reckless fellow even from the start but he can't take any risks now. Everything should be as planned.

            "Don't be stubborn, Heero," Quatre told him before they left. "For once in your life, don't fight back. You need her…you know you do."

            _Quatre's__ right. I do need her, so much that it scares me. _

"Heero, don't do anything rash," Trowa's voice came out of the speakers. "It's not worth getting in trouble for."

            "Yeah," joined in Duo. "And it'll be a total bummer if you get added to the list of people we're going to save. Your macho image'll be RUINED! And she'll think you for a wimp! Man, I sure don't want that to happen to me."

            "Shut up, Duo," Wufei said.

            Heero was oblivious to the commotion of the other three. There's only one thing in his mind. 

            "Wait for me, Minako," he whispered. "I'm almost there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            She woke up lying on a flat surface inside a room with deep contrast to the first one. This one was full of bright light and she can't quite open her eyes to the intensity. "Where am I?" she asked slowly, weakly.

            "SailorVenus, are you awake? Can you hear me?"

            "Wha…? Who's there?"

            "SailorVenus, answer me."

            "I'm…Minako."

            She heard footsteps, each tap getting louder and louder, getting nearer. "Who's there?" she repeated. Moving her head slowly, side to side, trying to look around. A masked figure appeared in front of her but it couldn't hide the majestic tilt of his chin. His long platinum blonde hair was visible and it was complimented by his bright red uniform. 

            Squinting her eyes, she tried to get a better view of him. "Who are you?"

            The man smiled and said, "Nice to finally meet you, SailorVenus. It is true what the myths say. You are the goddess of love and beauty."

            "What are you talking about?" she asked, confused. "Who is this SailorVenus?"

            The man caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, still smiling. "I knew it. You've forgotten after your last fight," he said mockingly. He held up and odd-looking pen and nostalgia hit her unexpectedly. It was shining and she could feel her hands aching to hold it. Not knowing what it was but certain that it's important, she gathered her might and tried to snatch it from him. _Shackles! she exclaimed silently. Her view shifted to her hands and found out that she was in bonds. Wrists and ankles were all secured by metal fastenings._

            "So, you're not heedless after all." His tone told her that she had amused him by her reaction to the pen. "If you want it so much, you can have it," he offered as he dangled the pen and quickly seized it back. "But first, you've got to transform."

            Her eyes widened in surprise at his proposition but quickly slitted. _Is this guy crazy? Who does he think I am…Mystiqu ? _[ehem…author here. Just wanted to point out that Mystique is from X-men that changes her forms and faces and…ok. I'll stop now.] A_nd why does he keep on calling me SailorVenus? _"I don't know what you're talking about," she uttered.

            "You don't sound too sure," he taunted.

            _I know…She didn't have a clue what it was but there's something about that name. S_ailorVenus__.__

            Just then another guy approached the first and stated something about a certain Usagi being captured. The masked fellow nodded and the latter left. "Think hard, miss. Or else I won't be held accountable for what might happen to you." And with a great flourish of his cape, he turned and left her.

            _That brain-dead oaf! No need to be scared, huh? Well, where is he now? she scolded herself. __I've got to do this alone. One thing I learned though. Never trust good-looking men._

"I wonder," she told no one in particular. "Does being in love with them fall under the same category?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

how was it? Weak? Lame? Lacks that certain factor that makes you hang on to the story? Dang! I knew it! I knew it! Anyway, please review. It'll make me happier. LOL!


End file.
